N'aies pas peur de mon monde
by Ox-Twilight-Saga-xO
Summary: Fiction One Direction ! Donnez vos avis !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Selena Puyol, jeune fille surdouée..

Liam Payne, chanteur international..

Deux personnes complètement différentes..

Mais une rencontre qui va tout changé..


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Selena était vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements masculins depuis près de six mois. C'était une jeune femme d'à peine dix-huit ans qui avait eu son bac à l'âge de quatorze ans et qui suivait des études de lettres pour devenir écrivain. D'origine espagnole, elle était brune, avait les yeux verts et mesurait environ 1m65. Elle était arrivée aux Etats-Unis à l'âge de six ans avec son père et était donc parfaitement bilingue.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, l'interpella un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, pourrais-je avoir cette même chemise en noire s'il vous plaît?

-Je vais voir s'il nous reste en stock, répondit aimablement la jeune demoiselle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa tout le reste de son après-midi à renseigner, à aider dans les choix vestimentaires les clients.

# # #

De l'autre côté de New York, dans la chambre d'un grand hôtel de luxe, Liam Payne, âgé alors de vingt et un ans, était en train de jouer un peu de guitare. Depuis quelques semaines, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à composer de nouvelles musiques et il ignorait pourquoi. Etait-il en train de perdre son inspiration ou encore le goût de la musique? Non, cela était impossible, Liam adorait son métier et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait en changer. Mais alors que lui arrivait-il?

-Liam, arrête de t'acharner ça sert à rien, lui conseilla Zayn.

En l'espace de quatre ans, Zayn Malik était devenu son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à X Factor, ils avaient développés une réelle amitié et ce, encore plus quand on les avait choisis tout deux pour intégrer un groupe. Groupe qu'ils avaient nommé plus tard les One Direction. Certes, il s'entendait également très bien avec Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, les autres membres du groupe, mais Liam avait toujours été plus proche de Zayn.

-Ça m'énerve, Zayn, je n'arrive plus à rien, se lamenta le jeune homme.

-Ça reviendra, le rassura son ami. T'en fais pas.

-Ouais sûrement, soupira t-il. Je te laisse, faut que j'aille me changer les idées.

Posant sa guitare sur son support, il prit sa veste, sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil et sortis de la chambre. Enfilant les trois, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais fut soudain retenu par une main sur son bras. Se retournant, il aperçut Tom l'un de ses gardes du corps.

-Où tu vas? lui demanda ce dernier.

-Me balader, répondit simplement celui-ci.

-C'est trop dangereux, Liam. On va te reconnaître.

-T'as qu'à venir avec moi au cas où dans ce cas, soupira t-il.

Montant dans l'ascenseur avec Tom, il pria pour être tranquille au moins une petite heure, sans se faire repérer par des fans. Certes, il lui faudrait plus d'une heure pour se changer les idées mais bon.

# # #

En ce samedi après-midi, la boutique était presque déserte, seuls quelques clients habituels étaient passés. Selena, sachant que cela ne changerait pas jusqu'à la fermeture comme tous les samedis, s'était installé à la caisse avec le livre qu'elle devait avoir fini de lire pour le lundi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme amenait un livre pendant son travail. Au début, sa patronne avait râlé et lui avait demandé d'arrêter mais voyant qu'il y avait peu de clients qui venaient le samedi après-midi, elle avait fini par accepter en demandant tout de même à son employé de ne pas laisser de côté son travail.

Plongée dans sa lecture, Selena ne remarqua pas le soudain afflut de gens dans la rue. Ce ne fut que quand le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et qu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Une centaine de jeunes femmes se bousculait devant la boutique, cherchant par tous les moyens à y entrer tandis qu'un homme était appuyé contre la porte, pour la laisser fermer.

-Vite, venez fermer cette porte, cria t-il à la jeune demoiselle qui sous le choc n'avait pas encore bougé.

Aux mots de cet homme, la jeune demoiselle sursauta et posant son livre, se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte, l'homme qui l'avait interpellé ferma les stores.

-Que se passe t-il? demanda t-elle en se retournant.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait non pas un homme mais deux.

-On m'a reconnu, voilà ce qui se passe ! s'énerva le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu au départ tout en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette.

-Oh vous allez me parler sur un autre ton! répliqua t-elle vexée qu'il s'adresse à elle ainsi. Ou je vous mets dehors!

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle sut alors de qui il s'agissait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de trucs tombent sur elle?

-Me mettre dehors? répéta le chanteur énervé. Vous savez qui je suis au moins?

Cette question la mit hors d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait mais ce n'était pas une raison de lui parler de cette façon! De plus, son ton supérieur ne lui plaisait guère.

-Évidemment que je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Payne! répliqua t-elle en croisant les bras et en le fusillant du regard. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous adresser aux gens de cette façon!

-Elle a raison, commenta l'autre homme.

-Oh c'est bon, Tom, râla Liam.

-Déjà, reprit Selena, vous devriez me remercier de sauver votre peau de chanteur minable d'une bande de filles folles à lier!

-Pardon?! Chanteur minable?!

-Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu!

Autant dire que l'ambiance entre les deux jeunes gens étaient tendues voire même électrique. Et cela n'était pas étonnant. Selena aimait bon nombre de chanteurs mais ne supportait pas les One Direction. En effet, elle les trouvait arrogant et prétentieux et l'attitude de Liam à cet instant ne faisait que lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

- C'est vous la vendeuse minable dans sa boutique minable avec ses fringues minables! s'énerva le chanteur.

A la plus grande surprise de Liam, la jeune femme ne s'énerva pas et se contenta de planter son regard d'un vert intense dans le sien. Le jeune homme fut un instant décontenancé par ses belles prunelles avant de se reprendre.

- Alors, sortez de ce magasin minable, dit-elle froidement. Ahora! _[ maintenant! ] _ajouta t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée, son côté espagnol ressortait et elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Serrant les poings, elle s'apprêta à retourner ouvrir la porte mais le jeune homme la reteint par le bras.

-Non, attendez, s'il vous plaît, paniqua le jeune homme. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû vous agresser comme je l'ai fait. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Au contact du jeune homme, la jeune fille fut pris de frisson et se retourna pour vérifier la sincérité des mots de Liam. Au bout d'un instant, elle soupira:

-Bon, d accord.

-Merci, souffla t-il de soulagement en la lâchant.

Se dirigeant vers la caisse, Selena se mit alors à réfléchir à un moyen de faire sortir ses deux individus du magasin sans danger. Cependant, elle abandonna vite après les mots du dénommé Tom.

-J'ai appelé la police, leur apprit-il en s'approchant à son tour de la caisse, tout comme Liam. Ils ne vont pas tarder. T'aurais dû m'écouter, Liam et ne pas sortir.

-Mais si je t'avais écouté, je n'aurais pas rencontré cette charmante demoiselle, le contredit celui-ci en regardant Selena.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce mec n'était pas normal. Il l'insultait puis cinq minutes plus tard se mettait à la draguer. Plantant son regard dans ses yeux marrons, elle lui lança:

-J'ai pas changé d'avis, vous êtes toujours un chanteur minable.

Il s'esclaffa, amusé par le caractère de la belle brune. On aurait pu croire que Liam était bipolaire face au comportement qu'il avait depuis qu'il était entré dans cette boutique mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste comme ça. Selena se rassit sur la chaise où elle était assise avant qu'ils n'arrivent et entreprit de continuer son bouquin en espérant que la police arriverait rapidement et qu'elle pourrait enfin être en paix.

-Orgueils et Préjugés, lu Liam en s'appuyant sur le mur. Ne me dîtes pas que vous aimez cette daube?

-C'est déjà mieux que vos chansons, répliqua t-elle ce qui arracha un rire à Tom.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Liam face à la répartie de la jeune fille. Répartie qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Sinon, moi c'est Liam, dit-il en tendant une main à la jeune femme.

-Non sans blague! s'exclama t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Vous voulez que je fasse semblant d'être l'une de vos fans pour que vous me laissiez tranquille?

-Décidément, vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup, rit-il.

-Vous avez deviné ça tout seul?

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait dérangé dans une après-midi tranquille? Ou encore parce qu'il s'était montré dédaigneux avec elle lorsqu'il était arrivé? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle espérait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Tout à coup, les sirènes de police se firent entendre et les cris se calmèrent.

-Je pense que l'on va pouvoir y aller, dit le garde du corps après être allé regarder par la vitrine.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier? demanda gentiment Liam à la demoiselle.

-Ne plus revenir? proposa cette dernière.

Il rit et s'éloigna.

-J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer... Selena, ajouta t-il en remarquant le badge que portait la jeune femme sur sa chemise de travail.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Liam et Tom avaient quitté la boutique grâce à la police et elle put rouvrir ses portes, en espérant que le reste de l'après-midi se déroule sans accident.


End file.
